diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kysuria Friedenspfote/Pandaria
Das Geschenk der Friedenspfote Die kleine Kysuria wurde vor 19 Jahren in einem Dorf von Morgenblüte geboren. Die Eltern Shen-Xing Friedenspfote sowie Mei-Ling Friedenspfote waren mehr als glücklich über den Erhalt ihrer kleinen Tochter. Seit Reshuji im Tempel des schwarzen Ochsen gelernt hat, war es zu ruhig für die jungen Eltern in Morgenblüte. Doch sollte die kleine Kysuria mehr als nur ein paar turbulente Momente in das Land der Nebel bringen. Verhätschelt von den Eltern und als Prinzessin aufgezogen, lernte Kysuria schnell ihren Standpunkt in der Familie. Sobald sie weinte, bekam sie was sie wollte. Auch wenn es vielleicht bedeutet, man muss viel lesen um zu lernen, die junge Pandaren wusste auf jedenfalls wie sie mit ihren Eltern umzugehen hat. Die wahre Ansicht des Ochsen Im jungen Kleinkindalter von rund 8 Jahren hatte die kleine Kysuria schon viel Erfahrung mit ihren Eltern gesammelt. Nun hörte sie das erste mal von ihrem Bruder Reshuji die ersten Geschichten. Sei es die Bekämpfung von 100.000 Shed-Ling oder aber der große Kampf gegen Lei-Shen den Donnerkönig. Jedoch anders als erwartet reagierte die junge Kysuria „Ich will das er hier ist und sich um mich kümmert dieser Blöde. Dann zeig ich ihm, dass er auf mich hören muss und nicht auf so einen blöden Ochsen oder so was.“ Der Eltern hatten viel Geduld mit der jungen Kysuria und wollten ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Sie erhofften sich, dass wenn Kysuria das Leben ihres Bruder erahnen kann, dass sie sich ändert. So unternahmen die Eltern mit der jungen Kysuria eine Reise in die Tonglongsteppe zu dem Tempel des schwarzen Ochsen. Der Rat von Tai Ho Im Tempel angekommen, sah die junge Kysuria die Mönche der Shado-Pan sowie auch jenen Pandaren, welcher ihren Bruder damals abgeholt haben soll. Tai Ho stand mit den anderen Pandaren im Training als die junge Familie vorbei kam. Höflich und mit Respekt kam jener auf Kysuria zu. „Es ist mir eine Ehre die Schwester des Shed-Ling-Bezwingers kennenlernen zu dürfen.“ Doch die junge Kysuria blickte nur den Shado-Pan an „Shed-Ling sind nicht gefährlich und du siehst albern aus. Dein Tuch ist viel zu dunkel und dein Hut sieht aus, als wärst du ein kleiner Bauer.“ Die Eltern atmeten durch und fragten den leicht entrüsteten Tai Ho ob Kysuria ein wenig im Tempel bleiben könnte. Jedoch aufgrund des jungen alters war es nicht möglich. Auch zeigte sie keinen Respekt gegenüber der Kultur und dem Stand der Shado-Pan. Nach einer weile gingen die Eltern wieder mit der jungen Pandaren, erhielten aber vorher noch den Rat in die Kun-Lai zu gehen. Hoch oben ist der Tempel des weißen Tigers Xuen, dem Geist der Stärke. In diesem Tempel könnte man der kleinen vielleicht Respekt beibringen. Die Eltern machten sich also auf den Weg zu Xuen um ihrer Tochter ein Leben in Respekt zu ermöglichen. Der Stab des Kaisers Hoch oben in den Kun-Lai war der Tempel des weißen Tigers, wo die besten Mönche Pandarias ihre Künste unter den wachsamen Augen von Xuen schärften. Nun war jener Tag gekommen als Kysuria 10 Jahre alt war. Die junge Familie ging die Stufen empor und sah die Mönche im Tempel, Shen und Mei waren so erstaunt über die Disziplin, jedoch langweilte die junge Kysuria das alles. Irgendwann kamen sie in die Halle und Xuen sprach. „Was ist dein Anliegen junges Kind?“ Die Eltern erzählten Xuen alles in kurzen Worten eh Kysuria nach vorn trat „Du bist nur eine blaue Katze. Jetzt bring mich zu meinem Bruder, denn bekommt du vielleicht von mir eine Maus.“ Der weiße Tiger lachte und blickte zu der kleinen hinab. Mit einem brüllen lies er alle Krieger des Tempels versammeln. „Um deinen Bruder zu finden brauchst du Stärke. Ich sehe das du Stärke hast aber.... reicht diese auch?“ Die junge Kysuria blickte sich um zu den Mönchen eh sie nach vorn blickte und sich aufplusterte „Ich bin die Schwester von Reshuji KEINER deiner Hutträger kann mich bezwingen.“ Xuen lachte abermals vergnügt und geduldig. Also nahm er den Stab, jenen Stab der schon damals den Kaiser prüfte. „Nimm diesen Stab, berühre damit einen meiner Krieger und sie werden unter dir lernen.“ Die kleine Kysuria nahm eben jenen Stab rannte los und fuchtelte wild umher. Mit nur kleinen Schritten, wichen alle Mönche dem Stab aus. Sie waren schnell wie der Wind aber auch anmutig wie ein Blatt im Wind. Kysuria warf den Stab hin und fing an zu weinen. Die Chance in den Gipfeln Die Eltern blickten Hilfesuchend zu der kleinen Kysuria eh der weiße Tiger sprach. „Ist dies deine Stärke? Jene Stärke mit der du deinen Bruder sehen willst? Du bist die Schwester des größten Shed-ling-Bekämpfers?“ Die junge Kysuria ging zu dem weißen Tiger. Das erste mal kniete sie zur Verblüffung ihrer Eltern und sprach ruhig, wenn auch unter Tränen mit jemanden. „Ich....ich möchte ihn sehen. Er....ist mein Held. Bitte Hilf mir große Katze.“ Der weiße Tiger nickte und nahm die kleine Pandaren in seinen Reihen auf. Unter seinen Augen würde sie wie eine Blüte wachsen aber auch ihren Glanz erhalten. Die ersten Wochen waren hart für die junge Pandaren. Sie hat immer alleine am Tisch gegessen und sich von den anderen weg gesetzt. Sie hatte immer das Bild vor Augen das sie nur Mittel zum Zweck waren. Auf die Frage eines dieser Pandaren, warum die kleine Kysuria kämpfte antwortete sie: „Um jeden verhauen zu können, der meint er müsse sich mir in den Weg stellen.“ Die Jahre gingen ins Land und die Mönche waren ratlos, ebenso der weiße Tiger. Jedoch erkannte Xuen eines Tages, vielleicht eine Chance die Sicht des Mädchens zu ändern. So ging die junge Kysuria unter den Augen von 2 Mönchen hoch in die Gipfel der Kun-Lai zu dem Grab des letzten Kaisers von Pandaria.... Shaohao. Die Macht des Kaisers Kysuria stand mit den Mönchen an dem Grabe des letzten Kaisers von Pandaria. Hoch oben blies der kalte Wind und zwang nach einer gewissen Zeit die Mönche in die Höhle um Schutz zu finden. In der Höhle wohnten Schneegeister und tauchten direkt unmittelbar vor der jungen Kysuria auf. Sie warfen Schneebälle und die kleine Kysuria schmiss schnell die Hände vor die Augen. Als sie jedoch die Hände wieder wegnahm, war sie nicht einmal getroffen worden. Die beiden Mönche, welche sie begleiteten, standen wie eine Wand vor ihr. Jetzt hatte die junge Kysuria das erste mal Angst gehabt. „Warum tut ihr das und helft mir?“ fragte sie. Lächelnd blickten die 2 nach hinten und gingen mit Kysuria aus der Höhe, da der Sturm vorbei war. „Das ist unser Weg des Mönches von Pandaria, die Lehren unseres letzten Kaisers.“ Kysuria verstand nicht also stellte sie die Frage des Tigers. „Warum kämpft ihr?“ Die Mönche saßen sich in den Schnee und blickten Kysuria an. „Um Heimat und Famile zu beschützen. Um Frieden zu wahren und Harmonie zu schaffen.“ Kysuria stand wie angewurzelt da. Sie erkannte wie gemein sie gewesen ist und trotzdem die Mönche sie schützten. Ihr wurde klar wie schlimm sie gewesen sein muss, wie viel Ärger sie gemacht hat, also rannte sie. Durch den Schnee wie ein Wind, jedoch folgten ihr die Mönche.....Bis zu dem Grab des Kaisers. Kysuria lies sich in den Schnee fallen und blickte eben auf den Grabstein. „Meine Eltern haben mir von deinen großen Taten erzählt Shaohao. Sie sagten du hast alle deine Bürden abgelegt und bist so ein Pandaren von reiner Energie geworden. Bitte gib mir die Kraft auch zu lernen. Lernen um irgendwann meinem Bruder gegenüber treten zu können.“ Der Weg des Tigers Eben noch blies der Wind in den Bergen des Kun-Lai, welcher jedoch schlagartig verstummte. Nur ein sanfter Hauch wischte die Tränen aus dem Gesicht der Pandaren, fast als würde sie jemand streicheln. Wer? War das der letzte Kaiser? Hat er ihren Wunsch erhört? Sofort rannte Kysuria zurück in den Tempel und nahm so viel Essen wie sie tragen konnte. Diesmal jedoch setzte sie sich nicht alleine an ihren Tisch, sondern brachte für jeden der anderen auch etwas mit. Sie lachte mit den anderen und erkannte scheinbar nun die Wahre Macht von Freundschaft und von Frieden. Stolz und voller Tatendrang bildete Meister Schneewehe Kysuria aus. 8 Jahre lang, reifte sie zu einer wahren Mönchin heran. Sei es mit der Klinge, welche an einem Stab befestigt ist oder aber nur mit dem reinen Stab. Mit den Jahren lernte sie damit umzugehen und wurde wahrlich eine kleine Meisterin ihrer selbst. Mit schnellen Griffen, lies sie den Stab um sich herum rotieren, wie eine Scheibe. Kleinere Wurfmesser und Schwerter schmiss sie Punktgenau aus Entfernungen auf Zielscheiben oder aber sie übte unter den Augen des Meisters mit den anderen Pandaren die kleinen Faustwaffen. Die Zeit ist gekommen 8 Jahre später war Kysuria nicht mehr die selbe wie von damals. Ihr Verstand schärfer als das Gras im Tal, der Rücken härter als die Mauer des Schlagenrücken, Bewegungen schneller als der Wind der Kun-Lai aber ihre Haltung anmutig wie eine Blüte im Wind. Abends waren wieder die Mönche am Trainieren als ein großer Knall zu hören war. Sofort rannten alle Mönche raus und blickten sich um. Splitter der Zandalari Trolle rannten die Stufen des Tempels hinauf. Noch bevor die anderen Mönche groß reagieren konnten, blickten sie sich um auf der Suche nach Kysuria, welche aber weg gelaufen ist. Die Mönche sahen ein, dass sie wohl doch nicht soviel dazu gelernt hat. Sie nahmen ihre Klingen, Kleidung und rannten hinunter um die Zandalari aufzuhalten. Jedoch war unten schon eine Mönchin, welche die Treppe wie ein Tiger verteidigte. Kein einziger Zandalari kam an ihr vorbei. Nach und nach lagen sie alle im Dreck vor den Stufen. Nur immer wieder wiederholte die junge Pandaren ihre Worte. „Warum kämpfen wir? Für Heimat und Familie. Um Frieden zu wahren und Harmonie zu schaffen. ICH LASS EUCH NICHT ZU MEINEN FREUNDEN DURCH. DAS IST MEIN WEG DES TIGERS!“ Die Mönche standen Fassungslos da und blickten runter zu der kleinen Kysuria. Diese jedoch nahm nur ihren Stab als alle besiegt waren und.....verbeugte sich? Das erste mal, nach 8 Jahren des Training und der Schule, hat sie Respekt einem anderen Wesen gegenüber gezeigt. Die Mönche gingen hoch und berichtetem dem Meister sowie Xuen von dem eben gesehenen. Xuen grinste nur und blickte zu den Mönchen „Zu Fragen warum wir Kämpfen, ist zu Fragen warum die Blätter fallen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, lautet die bessere Frage: Wofür lohnt es sich zu kämpfen?“ Die neue Heimat Kysuria war nun eine junge Mönchin des Tigerstils eh eines Tages aufgeregt beim Training Tai Ho vorbei kam. Er kniete kurz vor dem weißen Tiger und blickte sich um. Auch sah er eine Mönchin, welche sich vor ihn stellte, die Faust in die Hände schlug und sich tief verbeugte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch damals Schande bereite habe. Es ist mir eine große Ehre euch wiedersehen zu dürfen und zu sehen das ihr wohlauf seid.“ Tai Ho blinzelte ein wenig und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er kannte die Stimme aber....das konnte nicht sein? „Bist du....die Schwester von...“ blickte dieser ein wenig ungläubig. Kysuria lachte nur „Ja, die Schwester des größten Shad-Ling bezwingers von ganz Pandaria.“ Auch lachten die anderen Mönche und blickten den immer noch verwirrten Tai Ho an. Er lies sich die Geschichten erzählen, als ihr der Kaiser geholfen hat. Auch erfuhr er von ihrem Kampf gegen die 20 Zandalari und staunte immer mehr. Sie? Sie soll das alles getan haben? Jenes Mädchen die damals so Frech und Respektlos war? Nickend und mit einem Grinsen ging er zu Kysuria und atmete einmal durch. „Ich kam hier her um mich davon zu überzeugen das du Versagt hast. Ich habe nun erfahren das jedes Wesen wohl einen guten Kern in sich hat.“ Tai Ho übergab der kleinen Kysuria einen Brief. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von einem Volk erhalten, dass sich Allianz nennt. Nun in der Stadt die Sturmwind heißt soll ein Pandaren leben. Er ist wohl ein Braumeister aus Morgenblüte mit seiner Frau, einer Pandaren aus dem Jadetempel.“ Kysuria hielt ungläubig den Brief in der Hand. Die Hände zitterten, der Atem stockte, die Augen tränten wieder seit Jahren. Das erste mal, war sie ihrem Bruder so nah gewesen. Wortlos und unter Tränen umarmte sie den Meister ihres Bruders und blickte fragend zu dem weißen Tiger. Dieser brüllte einmal so laut er nur konnte und sprach folgende Worte: „Einst kamst du hier her als hoffnungsloses Kind. Du warst frech und respektlos, hast dich um andere einen Dreck geschert. Jedoch hast du dich geändert. Viele sollten nun sehen, dass mit der Stärke des Willens, Hoffnung im Herzen aber auch der Weisheit von anderen jeder Ochsenkopf bezwungen werden kann. Gehe und such deinen Bruder. Denn DAS ist dein Weg des Tigers.“ Und so ging Kysuria los zum Schiff, welches nach Sturmwind segelte.....ins Ungewisse.....in ihrer Hand.....den Brief mit dem Ort ihren Bruders. Irgendwann verschwand sie am Horizont mit dem Schiff....wie eine Blüte im Wind.